


Lace

by Kiyaar



Category: Marvel 616
Genre: Angst, Captivity, Coercion, Comeplay, Humiliation, Lingerie, M/M, Outtakes, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Timestamp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 04:07:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16779286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiyaar/pseuds/Kiyaar
Summary: An outtake from Sins of Omission, circa Tony's captivity. (Part of the Sins series, just waiting for that bug to get fixed before I commit to the order.)





	Lace

**Author's Note:**

> Also previously on tumblr. Doesn't go anywhere, so now it's here. Proof I am not a skrull after all?

There is lace on him. 

He knows this because K'arr'n tells him so, right before he runs his finger under it. It’s something he wore for Tiberius, once upon a lifetime, he’s sure. K'arr'n lays him out on his back and plays, cups him through the delicate fabric, cups him, holds the weight of him in one of Steve’s hands and plays his thumb over Tony’s cockhead until he’s - 

Damp, he’s damp. 

He feels the blade of K'arr'n’s knife against him, then, and his heart stutters to pounding before K'arr'n finally slices through it.

It’s gone. 

It’s being pushed into his mouth. 

“How does this feel?” K'arr'n asks, and curls his body around Tony’s, slides up his side to mouth at his ear. 

K'arr'n doesn’t move his thumb even an inch, doesn’t need to, all there is in the world is his breath in Tony’s ear and the slick circle of the pad of his thumb, tracing around and under and over the head of Tony’s cock. 

He comes like that, gasping, delirious for the pleasure-pain of it, his face utterly blank (he’s sure, _expert_ _)_ except for the tears, those will be leaking out of his eyes, those are for K'arr'n. 

K'arr'n likes him like that. K'arr'n likes him like this, spurting into his fist, his mouth stuffed full of lace with his own damp spot against his tongue. 

K'arr'n says: “You’re always gorgeous,” reverent, daubing it over Tony’s parted lips. 

K'arr'n says: “You’re particularly gorgeous when you come,” and smears the rest of it over his face.

Tony doesn’t blink. 

K'arr'n swings a leg over him, and Tony can feel how hard he is, how hot, the thick weight of him resting on Tony’s stomach as he straddles Tony’s hips. He bends low, his hair falling into his eyes, before he whispers, “how do you want this to go?”

He pulls the lace out of Tony’s mouth and waits. 

It’s no question at all. He’s not wearing a plug today. 

Tony opens his mouth and feels it dripping off his chin. 

K'arr'n smiles and knees up to sit on his chest. 

K'arr'n drags his cock through the mess on his face, and Tony does his job and wraps his teeth. 

Grateful, he thinks. 

K'arr'n slides into his mouth, and Tony’s hands stay, limp, at his sides. 

**Author's Note:**

> rebloggable tumblr post [here.](http://kiyaar.tumblr.com/post/65390172498/snippets-lace)
> 
> [on twitter](https://twitter.com/besafesteve)  
> [on tumblr](https://kiyaar.tumblr.com)


End file.
